


Soulful

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Soulclouds, Soulmarks, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally finds his soulmark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulful

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the soulmate and soulmark thing.

Stiles sits on the sofa in the living room and waits for Derek. He knew this day was happening, he had waited with baited breath for this day, and he couldn’t wait to share with the man he had been sharing his life. The wait was finally over. Now, Derek would have no other option but to believe him when Stiles professes his love again. He just needs to wait for an hour or so till Derek reaches home.

Stiles is filled with amazement at his soulmark. Not everyone gets them, not everyone needs them. Every soulmark is made up of two parts. One is a coloured swirl of moving colour that shifts with every shift in the person’s personality and everyone had that. There is another mark just below this cloud of colour, that some say is like the watermark of a successful relationship. Partners may share colour clouds for some time when they are in sync. But the soulmark does not change shape or colour. 

The soulmark comes into being the day the two or more partners in a relationship starts loving each other equally, with the knowledge that the others loves them as much. It is said to be a visual representation of the love and care that a dedicated pairing feels. It does not form merely on touch or sight, but on deep understanding. The downside to this is that people work too much on their relationship and love and then one day find that they never got the soulmark, choosing to live with what they know rather than go and look out for the one with whom they have the biggest chance to be happy. 

The soulmark lasted as long as the people were in the relationship and would erase itself should they break off or pass away, which is why many people used to tattoo their soulmarks near their soulclouds just in case, both as a tribute and remembrance. Since it depended on the intensity and depth of love, some managed to get their soulmarks while still in school, while some didn’t get them till they were in their 50s. There were some who got only one soulmark ever, and some who got quite a few, covering their hands in variations of their soulmarks.

There were some calls for law for the soulmarks to be labelled a distinctive identifying mark, bit was never passed as it could be traumatic for those who’s partners had passed away and thus no longer had their soulmarks. The scientists were more forward in their research about the soul clouds which just leaked the correct chemical in tandem with whatever was going on with the brain and thus worked an emotion mirror. It in fact was also very helpful in detecting and treating mental illnesses, as certain patterns and shapes of the soulclouds actually predicted or pronounced illnesses.

The soulmarks were also the basis of many cultural festivals depending on different countries and religion. And some people were actually discriminated against because of the colour that showed in their soulclouds. There were drugs that stilled the soulcloud so that the person would cease feeling anything and a soulmark forms very quickly then. This was a legal offense, labelled under soulmark coercion and was punishable by law quite grieviously. After all, soulmarks were very important to humans.

Then there were fashions that catered to those particularly that wanted to project their soulclouds over their whole being. Crimes against soulcloud, like physical, mental or sexual abuse at any age, was immediate reason for being apprehended and set through trial. Things such as rape, murder, vigorous manipulation were strictly acted on and the individuals who carried out the crimes against soulclouds were put into immediate psychiatric facilities and imprisoned and were not let out till their victims had functioning soulclouds again.

This sadly did not stop many people from trying to tweak mechanics and DNA to suit their purposes. Add to that the complication of the soulmarks, which through was easy to come up to, required the wholehearted participation of the partners in proving their love. Psychologist had found that trying to find love did not necessarily result in soulmark formation. The general idea was that the soul mark, although similar for the people in a relationship, was like a DNA mark under the soulcloud which came into being when the partners began to feel an equal amount of contentment with and in each other.

Which just meant that while the soulcloud could be manipulated to some degrees, a soulmark could not be changed. This made soulmark infinitely rarer, with countries boasting how much percentage of soulmarked citizens each had. And now Stiles was one of them as well, and if he was not wrong, Derek was too. The door opened and Derek stepped in. Stiles did not move away from his spot. He just looked on while Derek put his bag down, opened his tie and threw it on the ground and straddled Stiles and attempted to kiss Stiles senseless.

Stiles was a writer, writing comics mostly and Derek was a professor at the Beacon Hills community college. He taught literature there and thus both had a huge collection of books that had passed the confines of their library years ago. Stiles in fact used some of the books to hold the laminated glass that was bordered with duct tape and crinkled inside. It was a good enough table to put the popcorn on while they watched movies or when Scott put his foot on the times he came over for game night.

What it was not equipped to do was take the combined weight of Stiles and Derek while each tried to inhale each other on the small table. So when it gave an ominous creak, both Stiles and Derek shot away from it and tumbled onto the small sofa, looking over their shoulders to see if it was going to break. When it settled back without any problem, Stiles turned to Derek and Derek turned to Stiles. “I love you,” Stiles said instantly.

And this time, for the first time Stiles could remember, Derek said immediately, without a hint of hesitance, “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Which means that the soulmark in this univ is the same as our univ as in you could be a pairng sharing the same tattoo while you are together. Unbetaed. Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos please.


End file.
